Lost Memories
by undertalefangirl1018101
Summary: so...this fanfic iz about a fallen child(you) who flowey remembers as a demon(chara) and toriel remembers you as frisk no-one else remembers you and this is after timeline erasing of the gennocide run PLZ DONT JUDGE BY THE TITLE! I AINT GUD WITH NAMES / AND I WANTED A SLIGHT HINT OF A REFFERENCE IN THE NAME. RATED T coz... it'd be borin otherwise
CHAPTER 1

 ***A/N: THIS FANFIC PROBS SUCKS BUT HAY YA NEVER KNOW! HOPE U ENJOY!***

You turned to see the figure still chasing you, blurry through tears that streamed down your cheeks endlessly and flowed into the gash on your neck. You winced but had no time to stop 'WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE RUNNING OFF TO?!' _they_ called, inching closer as you grew more tired 'GET BACK HERE  NOW! I SWEAR IF I CATCH YOU, YOU'LL REGRET IT DEEPLY YOU LITTLE RUNT!' Suddenly, an idea struck you, 'I'll run to that mountain! I can hide there, after all nobody would even want to search for me there.'

You reached the base of the mountain and desperately began to scramble up the rocks and turned to see if they were still chasing you…looks like your plan worked! Instinctively, you grabbed the next stone like the people at the rock climbing lesson you sneaked last week did, 'Ow!' the rock had a sharp point and cut your left hand open as you watched blood pour out and soon, continued to climb, leaving a trail of blood on rocks that grazed your joints. After what seemed like an eternity of climbing, you reached the top and leaned on a boulder, 'What am I going to do now? There's no home or REAL family left for me to return to in this hellish world,' you sighed, 'the only thing left for me now is to die here,' It was when you finished thinking about what to do when you realized that the boulder was being pushed into a big hole by your weight and before you could react, you were falling into the dark abyss bellow.

 _You remembered falling before, how when you fell you wanted to. You seemed to remember hatred and despair. You remembered a friend…the only friend you ever had…the one you couldn't save._

THUD. You landed on the ground and for a short moment it felt like you were dead, as you lay there motionless, a blinding light filled the room. The bright red glow filled you with warmth, it was a burning passion that wouldn't let you die. It was like _your best friend,_ helping you up and showing you the way. Weakly, you stumbled into the next cave,

'You took long enough to get here,' you looked up to see a small golden flower with only 3 torn up and tattered petals talking to you, 'did you come back to do it again? WHY? You got what you wanted, didn't you,' you gazed at the flower, confused, 'DON'T give me that look!, D! L! Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Asgore…You even killed smiley trashbag for me! But then…' the flower continued, 'I realised it's NOT kill or be killed, it's kill THEN be killed! You'll soon see what I mean.' and with that, the flower shrank into the ground. You pondered about what the flower was talking about when your thoughts were disturbed by a feminine voice,

'Ah do not be afraid, my child' a goat-like monster said when she saw a human cowering in the corner, you turned to face her, 'I am Toriel, careta-' Toriel paused, 'My child, i-is that you?' she gasped, 'how did you get here? And why are you in such a horrible state?...Was it Asgore?' She used fire magic and attempted to heal the wound on your neck. You winced as a warm flame surrounded your wound and faded. '…?' Toriel stared at your cuts and bruises and tried to heal your dominant hand, 'It seems as if I cannot heal any of your wounds,' she finally said,

'That's ok,' you attempted to smile, ignoring the cut on your cheek, 'You tried to help, and it doesn't even hurt' you lied.

'Are you sure that you are alright?' Toriel asked as she led you into the next room, 'those cuts are very deep, Asgore really did it this time,' Toriel replied, growing angry

'I-It…Who's…', you looked down at your black slippers '…who's Asgore?'

'You…don't remember?!' You watched as Toriel's expression turned to one of confusion and concern, 'you must have bumped your head on something when you fell,' she concluded as you reached her house at the end of the ruins. She went inside, grabbed a plate with something you couldn't see through the window and came back out, 'this will help you heal.' Toriel handed you a slice of pie, 'if you wish to stay in the ruins much longer, I still have a spare room for you to stay in.' You followed Toriel to the first room on the right.

 _What are you going to draw?...a flower? You're great at drawing, Cha-_

'Make yourself at home' Toriel smiled, snapping you out of your thoughts before you could hear the names of the people…or monsters in your daydream before going off, mumbling about healing magic, leaving you time to explore your new room. There was a drawing in the corner, a closet, a bed and a box next to a small shelf with an empty, dusty frame perched on top. Curiously, you looked in the box and saw that it was filled with kid's shoes in a disparity of sizes…Why would Toriel have so many different shoes that would fit a human child? They ranged from ballet shoes to ankle boots with fake spurs on them. You suddenly lose all trust in Toriel and realise that you must leave the ruins to return 'home' safely and hope that there was SOMEBODY in the world that would want to adopt you or at least help you.

You snuck past Toriel and walked down some stairs that led you to a dimly lit hallway before you heard someone coming down the stairs, 'My child, you should not be down here, it is dangerous,' Toriel stated as she grabbed your hand and began to lead you upstairs when you shook your hand free and ran for the end of the hall. Although you ran as quick as you could, Toriel managed to catch up to you and blocked the way.

'Toriel…c-could you please move….I am trying to return… _home_ ' you stuttered as Toriel continually tried to persuade you to go back upstairs, 'I do not wish to fight you, you are weak and will easily die if you DO decide to leave the ruins,'

'I don't r-really mind if anything bad h-happens though Toriel…so please…can I get through?' Toriel was obviously shocked by the fact you almost _wanted_ to die but let you through the end of the ruins, instructing you to stay safe.

After a short amount of time walking, you came across another patch of grass with the flower waiting for you on it,

'You DIDN'T come back to do it again then?' the flower began, 'you…you liked your 'happy ending' SO much that you came to do it again…to abandon me here again didn't you…Frisk!' and the flower once again shrank into the ground.

 ***SOOOOOOO THIS FANFIC STARTED OFF AS JUST A FANFIC I WOZ WRITIN FOR FUN BUT IT BECAME A COMPETITION BETWEEN MOI AND 10. IF YOU WERE CONFUSED BY THE STORY, YOU (THE CHARA-TER) ARE RMEMBERED AS CHARA BY FLOWEY AND FRISK BY TORIEL BUT YOU AREN'T THOSE HUMANS…YOU ARE AN OC WHO'S NAME I WILL REVEAL IN A LATER CHAPTER XD, NO-ONE ELSE REMEMBERS YOU AND ALSO, IF ANYONE READS THIS, PLEASE REVIEW IT…I NEEDZ YOUR INPUT TO MAKE THIS STORY SPECIAL***


End file.
